


Crushing

by KissBaek



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissBaek/pseuds/KissBaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun crushes on Jongin over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing

It was a Monday when BaekHyun crushed on someone. That someone had earplugs in place and his face resting in his left hand eating his lunch lazily in the table next to BaekHyun's, and he guesses it was the eyes that were barely opened what awoke his interest, for they made the boy look so young (and it’s not that BaekHyun is into kids or something but he’s always liked cute things and people and it’s just natural affinity which he doesn’t have any control over) and well, it draw a smile on his face. 

\--- 

BaekHyun was hanging out with his friends on a Saturday when he crushed on someone with a loud and throaty laugh across the store. The boy was shaking and slapping at another boy who had apparently made the joke and didn’t look happy anymore. It was just that really. But, BaekHyun had to look away because he knew he had been staring and flushed pink when one of his friends pointed that out. 

\--- 

BaekHyun was in the cinema, on a Tuesday, watching this movie about super heroes (and it was kind of silly but whatever, it was better than staying home). There was this boy, surrounded by three others, who seemed in deep concentration staring at the screen. It wasn’t long until BaekHyun heard quiet voices and laughs and he saw the boy from before whom was surely being teased and was probably blushing and BaekHyun crushed on him once again.

\- --

BaekHyun always liked going out. He liked crowds and noise, and hearing laughs and music. So this Wednesday, he was in the park with his neighbor whom was playing the guitar when he saw him and couldn't help crushing over again.

He was bent down, talking and caressing a fluffy looking dog’s head which was in front of him. A smile sat across the boy’s face and his eyes were almost closed, like the first time BaekHyun saw them, but in a completely different way, they were shining, beaming. 

\---

Next time it happened, BaekHyun wasn’t exactly in a good mood. He was really tired for the lack of sleep the past few days.  
Exams were close (not that much, he still had three weeks, but he was struggling with math and he really didn’t want to see the subject ever again, so he was determined to past it this time).  
So here he was on Thursday, at the library, for the 4th day in a row want to kill something for he didn’t understand a thing of what the book sprawled in the table was saying. He was about to murder the text with his glaring when his eyes caught someone on the left laughing quietly at something he was reading and seemed to be enjoying in thoroughly. BaekHyun wanted to feel the same way about the page he’s been staring at least an hour now but as it seemed it wouldn't happen anytime soon, he decided to close his book and got up to go get some sleep (and maybe he could dream with brown eyes smiling at him). 

\--- 

BaekHyun loved singing above everything, it made him feel in contact with himself, that was his way of showing his emotions to the world. Therefore, he never let a chance to do so slip. This time it was in the first night of the festival his school was doing that week to get money for charity.  
He was on the stage, nearly finishing his song when he caught deep brown eyes looking at him with what seemed fascination and there was warmth and pride melting inside his chest. BaekHyun smiled and looked away hastily, blushing. BaekHyun got out of the stage feeling way better than he’d ever had and spent the rest of the night laughing and blushing in his pillow (and feeling silly). 

\--- 

The next day, his heart was still somewhere near the moon when he saw the guy again. This time, however, it was the boy who on the stage; he was dancing fluently and beautifully and god-like. BaekHyun couldn’t stop himself from drowning completely into his enchantment. It was magical, indeed. Then, the guy caught his gaze and smirked at him, and something exploded inside of him, involving him and making him dizzy. He found out the boy’s name that night, JongIn. 

\--- 

It was a Friday night when he was out to dance after the exams. BaekHyun felt a light tap on his right shoulder and turned to find himself face to face with him, JongIn. It seemed like JongIn noticed his shock (which was most likely easy) for he left a soft chuckle out. “Wanna dance?” He asked with a smile and BaekHyun nodded dazzled. Everything felt so surreal. 

\--- 

Being surrounded by JongIn’s arms and his now familiar smell, feeling him breathe peacefully in his hair every morning, BaekHyun realized, was the best of all realities.

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on my AFF account as well, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
